The Priestess Forgave The Reckless Hanyou
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: Based off of the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. "Yes I do! I've always loved you!""Then why would you cheat on me? Why would you hurt me on purpose?" Please R&R InuKag


**The Priestess Forgave The Reckless Hanyou**

**By Trustless17**

**Please Review**

* * *

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

Kagome placed her hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly in pain. The poor priestess's heart felt like it was going to explode from the amount of pain and regret she felt at the moment. Kagome's eyes water with tears as she sat on the curb. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there, but her heart was telling her she didn't care. All she could feel was the pain _he_ gave her. The feeling of her heart breaking as she saw him kiss that dead clay pot. Kagome could practically feel her heart shatter. But this wasn't the first time that he has cheated on her…

"Inuyasha…" The girl whispered softly, hiccupping slightly. Sobs racked her body as the images of him cheating on her kept flashing into her mind like a broken movie. They just kept coming and coming. Kagome could remember that no matter how many times he cheated on her, she could always forgive Inuyasha…because she loved him.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

"Where do I go from here?" The priestess thought as she gazed at her surroundings. There was nothing but broken down buildings and abandoned streets. The streetlamps flickered repeatedly, never fully going out. Kagome sighed sadly and dropped her eyes to the ground, murmuring, "Where _can_ I go from here?"

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Standing up, Kagome began to tread down a random road, hoping to come to somewhere familiar. But no matter where she looked or turned, it seemed like she was walking in a maze. A horrific maze. Giving up, the sad girl sat on the curb once more, letting tears streak down her face. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them and began to weep quietly. No one was looking for her. No one was missing her…especially Inuyasha. With her heart broken and tears plastered on her face, Kagome just sat there, praying that maybe everything would just end. Praying that everything would just disappear…

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Kagome opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly; half praying that somehow what she had seen earlier was wrong. But in the back of her mind, she knew. She knew that he meant to cheat on her and that he never loved her. The pain of rejection just kept pulsing in Kagome's veins, making her feel like she had nothing left. The unfortunate priestess had no home to return to, no lover to welcome her home. Kagome looked around again, hoping to find the love of her life running towards her, hoping to see him apologize and swear on his life that he would never hurt her again…but it was pointless. The crying girl couldn't see him…because he wasn't there.

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

"Damn it! Where is she?" A white haired hanyou bellowed out, rushing past many streets and buildings until he came across a curb with a streetlamp flickering crazily. Pausing in his rant, Inuyasha walked slowly towards the lamp, looking down to see little drops of water right below it. Bending down, Inuyasha sniffed at the ground, jumping up when he caught Kagome's scent. _I'll find you, Kagome! I swear!_ Inuyasha thought as he dashed in the same direction Kagome went.

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled over and over. His name just kept coming out over and over again. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming towards Kagome, making her jump slightly and then tighten her hold on her knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw her curled up on the curb. He could smell her tears as her came closer and closer to her until her was right in front of her. "Kagome, please look at me…" Inuyasha pleaded, but this only caused Kagome to flinch and try to scoot away from him. Inuyasha could tell he finally broke her heart, but just seeing the priestess in this crushed state practically smashed his heart to pieces. Finally, after what seemed like the forever, Kagome looked up at him, immediately regretting doing so when she saw the pain in his eyes. She knew she would take him back if he asked her to…she just hoped that he wouldn't. Even Inuyasha knew she would take him back.

Staring at her face longingly, Inuyasha could tell Kagome had tried to dry her tears, but gave up on it when more just came pouring out. The broken expression she wore just added to the pain her had from just looking at her…he hated the fact that he once again caused her so much excruciating pain.

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

"Kagome…please stop crying…" And as if by magic, her tears stopped. Kagome finally let her legs go free and let her hands fall to her lap. Her clothes were ruffled and filthy, but that was not what bothered Inuyasha when he finally got a good look at her. What really bugged him was the fact that she was now trying to push herself away from him. She was trying to lock up her heart from him. He could tell, because he could only feel the sting of his heart now when he gazed at the broken beauty before him. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you…" Inuyasha began to apologize like her normally did when he screwed up, but this time was different. Something in Kagome finally snapped.

"What do you mean you never meant to hurt me! How did you think I would feel when I found out you were kissing that slut!" Kagome started to rant on about her feelings about him, but Inuyasha didn't let her continue for long. During the poor girl's rant, she had stood up angrily and began to stomp her foot a bit. Jumping up, Inuyasha pulled the dejected girl into a tight firm hug.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, but she just shook her head.

"No you don't," The obvious pain in her realization had hit the hanyou hard, but he refused to let her think like that.

"Yes I do! I've always loved you!" Inuyasha began to get louder with every word he spoke. Suddenly, Kagome became very tense, before letting out what she was truly thinking.

"Then why would you cheat on me! Why would you hurt me on purpose!" The priestess began to weep again, but she refused to wipe her tears. She wanted to show Inuyasha just the amount of pain he put her through. His silence was her only answer.

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside

With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, taking a deep breath before grabbing her chin and making her look up at him while he spoke, "I don't know why I'm stupid enough to hurt you over and over again, but let me tell you this. No matter what you or I do, no matter what anyone says or how many times you leave me, I will _always_ love you! I can't stop loving you! You are my life, Kagome! Please, just give me one more chance! I swear, if I screw this up, I will never bother you again! You can kill me if you want to!" As Inuyasha finished speaking, Kagome felt her heart being pulled back together. She could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders. And in the end…the priestess forgave the reckless hanyou.

"I love you too, Inuyasha…"

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks! It was written out of pure boredom and no time! :) Hope you enjoyed it though. Kinda boring…**


End file.
